


Hope

by TreeOfTime



Series: Message from the beyond [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Sara Ryder finds a message from Jane Shepard during the war*added a bit more for flow





	Hope

"Sara I have a new file from my archives, it seems it was for your father as he was the Human Pathfinder you should watch it." Sara blinked as she sat at her desk with multiple computer screens, surprised at the sudden information as it had been months since the end of the Archon and peace.  
"What is it?" Sara asked with brimming confusion as she stared at the ball called SAM that sat at her desk.  
"A message from the N7 soldier, Shepard." Sara nearly dropped her datapad at that and gaped at the blue ball. It took her a moment to comprehend what he said before she finally vented harshly and nodded.  
"Alright, let's hear it."  
SAM was quiet a brief moment before a blue light flickered behind her and she turned to see a hologram in her room. She stood and slowly approached as he set it to play.

"Liara told me about the Initiative and wished for me to speak, to warn you. Perhaps even as a goodbye." Shepard looked tired and her eyes hollow, she had seen something very very bad and it was haunting her. Sara Ryder looked upon this woman and admired her as Shepard drew herself up and took in a deep breath before she went on, her expression now steel. "I'm doing everything I can for our home, the Milky Way. You won't get there until over 600 years, but, your old home might be no more. The Reapers as decimating our troops and ships like a knife with butter and it's causing panic. I'm at the front and yet I am the back of the people's minds. They are arguing about the Genophage, politics and my past. God damnit." She looked frustrated briefly before she sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I'm going to try to my god damn best to save it. To save our families, our partners and our future." Sara felt herself drawn in as she saw not a Commander but a General, a General with strength and intelligence beyond measure. Sara suddenly felt her anxiety go away as Shepard went on, her stance stiff and ready for a blunt attack. "Maybe one day we'll see you 100,000 again, maybe not. Maybe you'll die or home will be paradise but whatever happens, as Liara said, take us into your hearts and remember us. Millions are already dead, families gone and we're fighting an uphill battle. The weapon is almost complete. The damage to our homes it catastrophic and maybe you won't hear from us ever, or maybe decades." She paused as she looked over her shoulder as someone spoke to her before she looked forward again, something was going on. "Alec Ryder, get them home safe. You are an N7, finish your mission and I will finish mine. I will die before we go up like smoke. The Reapers can go to hell and I'll stomp them like the fucking bugs they are. Fight and maybe one day there will be two homes for us. I won't be alive for that but I hope I will be remembered as the savior," her expression fell briefly and Sara saw the fear as she managed to speak again, "... or the failure. Goodbye and may the Stars the guide you on your sleeping journey. Shepard out." There was another five seconds as she turned and spoke to someone unseen. "Garrus..." Gone.

"Shepard was rumored to be lovers with a Turian named Garrus Vakarian, it was unclear whether that was true or not." SAM explained as he sensed her curiosity about the man mentioned from another memory before this message from Shepard.  
"I wish I knew if they made it..." Sara whispered and rubbed her face with strain, suddenly feeling without a home.  
"It is unlikely but the weapon may have saved them. The answer is unknown." Sara grunted at that and looked at the woman named Jane Shepard and wondered just how much the woman had gone through with the war. Millions dead...

"Darling one?" Sara stiffened before forcing herself to relax as SAM shut off the hologram and she turned to her love and gave a weak smile. The Angaran she had fallen in love with looked worried as he approached and hugged her tightly, she breathed in his scent and felt relief as his comfort meant everything to her. "What's wrong?" He asked in his deep voice and she said nothing as she allowed SAM to show the transmission and Jaal watched quietly as his expression grew horrified and troubled at the idea of Reapers. "Darling one..." Jaal fretted and she weakly smiled as he hugged her again and nearly crushed her as she let out a weak wheeze.

"Its... over now and I know I can't do a thing but I hope they made it. That woman had the entire galaxy on her shoulders. Like me but people were DYING as she spoke. My god..." Sara pulled away to wipe at her face as she went and sat heavily on the bed and Jaal joined her, taking her hand into his.  
"Perhaps we can send a signal out? Maybe we'll get a response?" Jaal suggested in his hopeful way, Sara went to speak but SAM beat her to the punch.  
"It's been attempted and it has failed." Jaal looked crestfallen at that as he pulled her into his lap and she just soaked up the love and did the only thing she could even with it being in the future. She hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like me to add more? Let me know and I'll happily take ideas for more messages from Shepard!


End file.
